Walkthrough: Harley Quinn
Having trouble with fighting Harley Quinn? Can't seem to get it right? Well Here we shall help you and tell you what to do with The Boss Fight With Harley Quinn! Cutscene One of The Jokers goons appears in the Industrial District with a gagged reporter. Harley appears and tells the goon to keep an eye on her and that Batman will be coming soon. Just as the goon walks off, the alarm goes off alerting Harley of Batmans arrival. Harley send her goons over to Batman to fight him. Goons You have 2 minutes to save the reporter and defeat 10 goons. During the end of the cutscene one of the goons runs up and tries to attack Batman. He is the first goon you have to defeat. The first two goons are easy to defeat, but the third one will attack you with the red firsts if you give him the chance to. But other then that the first three are easy to defeat. Batarang 1 For the fourth goon you need to throw a batarang at him after Harley trash talks Batman. But don't worry, the clock will not be ticking while you are doinf this but it is considered one of the goons out of 10. Goons The next goon is quite hard to defeat. Make sure you don't keep on attacking him if he is blocking it because he shall just punch you back. The same with the next guy. The next guy holds a pole and he will hit you with it if you give him the chance. When he first comes on he will try to hit you with the pole with the red around him. When its red always dodge it because this means double the force and double the ignorance. He WILL ignore your attacks when hes got red around him. Batarang 2 For the next goon you also need to throw a batarang at him the same as goon number 4. Goons The next goon is like the fifth goon, he shall hit you if you contiue to punch him when hes blocking it. The ninth goon carries a gun, so insted of punching you when hes got red around him, he shall shoot you instead, maybe once or twice unless when he goes to shoot you it has a circle around it then you click the circle and Batman will counter the attack. The last goon you have to defeat before Harley is an easy one. So just beat him up and it will go to the cutscene. Cutscene Harley is dissapointed by Batman defeating her goons so she tells Batman to say goodbye to the reporter. She jumps down from the top of the cage and grabs her gun and runs to the reporter. Harley Quinn You throw a batarang at Harley, but you have to turn corners to capture her and half way to the reporter she tries to shoot the Batarang. quickly dodge the bullets and turn another corner and then you shall be in a room and turn the corner and you shall see Harley standing there with her gun pointing at the reporter. Hit her with the batarang. Cutscene Harley is staggering on the floor and Batman ungags and unties the reporter and she runs away out of the building. But then suddenly Batman ducks and a hammer hist where his head was. Mister Hammer is there. Mister Hammer To defeat Mister Hammer you need to dodge the hammer hits and basically do the same as you did with the goons. But two times you will be hit by Mister hammer as part of a sequence, but don't worry, it won't make your life go down. Anyway before Mister hammer hits you again there are two circles. Press them and Batman counters it and then again there are two circles, click them again. Ending Mister Hammer lies on the floor and Harley walks up to him and mocks him and kicks him. She then walks up to Batman asking why he does not just dye already. Batman grabs her hand and takes her to the police Category:Walkthrough